User talk:Swordofop
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Swordofop! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wiki image 19.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! AtlantisUchiha (talk) 00:52, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Kraken Slayer Issue Hey, I thought you should know, the Rules and Policies specifically do not allow "Slayer" Articles to created if 1.This is for your first character 2. If you have spent less than a week on this wiki, and 3. you have less than 50 edits total. Honestly, User:AtlantisUchiha will probably take your kraken slayer article down soon, bc I did something similiar, and it got taken down. That's why I made Kraken Magic, and I plan to make Kraken Slayer Magic later on. Jingunjan (talk) 04:23, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Kraken Slayer Magic You can not create Kraken Slayer Magic, as there is no such thing in canon lore. Also to create a entirely new magic like that you need permission. 3.4: You cannot create a Slayer of any kind as your first character ― This one has been a long time coming. Please, users, we need to see that our userbase is better than others, and as such, new users are not allowed to create a Slayer of any kind, Dragon, God, or new kinds of Slayer that exist on the fanon as their first magic. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. So no Kraken Slayer Magic because "krakens" are not that powerful to require an Slayer Magic. Ad I accept that explanation for using the Kraken. "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Slayer The policy insist that unless there's a creature of great power that deems a Slayer Magic to exist in canon. The Phoenix and Spirit Slayer Magics was created before this official rule, and was recieved generally well with the community so they were excempted from the rule after the rule creation. But no other styles can not be made unless that particular shows such strength that it NEEDS it. Best to read the policies so you have a better understanding.